Fate or Destiny?
by Idol Princess
Summary: 10 years ago two young boys leading very different lives meet. Was this meeting fate? Destiny? Then years later they meet again when danger arises. What's going to happen? Things aren't going to be easy that's for sure.
1. Author's Note

To my dear readers,

Yosh! This is my first GaixShu fic (courtesy of A-chan (Ayingott) so blame her for any problems you may have^^). Well I might dedicate this to her as well *sighs* Anyway thanks for reading but before you begin actually reading there are some important things you should know!

First! This is YAOI!

Second! This is an AU! It consists of psychic powers and such!

Third! Some characters will not appear while others do! May have OCs!

Fourth! Rating may change over time!

Note:  
>"Speaking"<br>_Thinking  
><em>**Telepathic speaking**

Now the next two pages are the prologue. One is Gai's POV and the other is Shu's. It's not written in my usual writing style but I thought I should give if a shot^^; In this story both Gai and Shu are the protagonists so the POV may switch every once and awhile. As the story goes on you'll learn more about their past and their feelings as well as being emerged in 'intense' action. Just don't expect a lot of on-time updates... school has been attacking me:(

Understand that any more info or whatnot will be posted/updated on this page. Not spoilers though. Sorry!

Ja mata~

-Tensai Fon Ryoseii

**New Updates:**

_To clarify: (more details will be provided in the story~)  
>Gai (right now Triton) is living a very...pitiful life... Stained with fighting and pain as well as penniless...the captian being his only true parent or brother.<br>Shu on the other hand, is pretty much 99% naive. He has just about everything a person could want! The only downside is that strict grandfather of his._


	2. Prologue: Gai

Fate or Destiny?

Genres: action, yaoi

Summary: 10 years ago two young boys leading very different lives meet. Was this meeting fate? Destiny? Then years later they meet again when danger arises. What's going to happen?

Owns only: the plot (Gilbert and Sebastian as well as Guilty Crown belong to their rightful owners)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

—10 years ago—

_This world is living hell. It's shit._

_There is no love. No warmth._

_Nothing in this world is worth protecting._

_Nothing in this world is worth fighting for._

Soaked and tired, a young boy no older than nine or ten with blondish locks and light blue eyes leaned against the dirty wall of some old building in a small ally. His black clothing were torn and stained with blood from all the fighting and escaping from earlier. Those military assholes would find him again soon enough. It's not like he could escape any farther anyway. The rain was washing the visible proof of his 'immobility', and it thankfully took away some of the pain with it. The only thing it won't wash is the dirty world itself.

He groaned as the pain resurfaced when he forced himself to his feet. _I'll be damned if I lose now._ All he had and trusted in this world was his powers and stubborn pride. True it'd be easier to let them shoot him down but wouldn't that be no different than admitting defeat. And defeat was not an option! He pressed against the wall and guided himself toward the other end while his other hands gripped the clothing above the injury on his chest. It hurt. The pain was winning against his stubbornness, saying that he just lie down.

That's when he heard HIS voice echoing in his mind.

**It's a shame really. I don't see why someone so promising is staying with those Palor rats.**

He was almost there! Almost at the other end! **You sound like a pedophile.**

**Do I now?**

**I wouldn't be surprised if you really were one.**

**That really hurts you know.**

**Like I care! If want something from me then it'd be a one way ticket to hell.**

**Now that's harsh!**

**Only stating the truth.** "Damn!" His legs shook and collapsed beneath the weight of his upper body, bringing him down to his knees.

**Hmmm. That aside... I thought I should inform you that we're pulling out. Lucky you. Your captain is quite the clever man.**

**Don't fuck with me!**

**Relax. After all, the real game just begun.**

"Dammit." He couldn't hold himself up any more and simply collapsed into a small puddle upon the voice leaving his mind. His eyes closed and he laid there wet and in pain. Was his blood mixing into the water? He couldn't tell much less feel. It didn't matter anymore. Actually, why did he do this in the first place? He was just a child and could have easily lived a normal childhood. Sou, maybe he should have done that. Live in solitude where he could avoid the torment he suffered for six years of his life already.

"...bu?"

It's not like anyone really cares about him; telling him right from wrong or staying up late to read bedtime stories. No. The only person who actually cared was the captain. He was always being scolded, but in a friendly way. Always joining the man for lunch or games during times of relaxation... Is that why he stays with them? For the captain? The very man who says that 'you will, one day, find something worth fighting for...worth protecting...' Lies. What on this earth is worth fighting for to protect? Every damn person he has ever met calls him names, treats him like a monster, and so on. If only he didn't have these powers, these stupid psychic powers.

"...joubu?"

Huh? A voice? What a kind voice. So soft. So gentle. So warm. Is it possible for someone to have such a voice?

"Daijoubu? Can you hear me?"

His eyes flutter open to meet with rays of light. _The rain must've stopped._ After blinking a few times, his vision began to clear. _When did I turn onto my back?_ His hands began to wonder, feeling an alien cloth wrapped around him and bare skin open to the chilled air. _Bandages?_ He closed his eyes only to open them once more a second later.

However this time, a shadow was casted over him.

A small child, probably no more than three or four years younger, smiled at him. Brown hair with streaks of a lighter shade and cheerful brown eyes. "You seem to be ok. I hope you don't mind but I used my lap as your pillow."

_That voice._ His own face softened and any sign of surprised quickly faded. A chuckle slipped past his lips. "Arigatou."

"I don't know how you ended up like this but please be careful," the stranger said calmly, hands stroking the long golden locks. "You...have such nice hair. Much nicer than Mana's or Inori's."

"Mana? Inori?"

"They're my sisters."

_What a strange boy._ "Are you sure you should be helping me?"

A small adorable pout appeared on the other's face. "Why wouldn't I? Father is always telling me that we should help those in need."

Feeling relaxed, his eyes closed once more. _How strange...this feeling..._ "He sounds like a nice man."

"He is! He's rarely home though but Mother plays with us on those days."

"It seems you have a wonderful family."

"Uh-huh! I'll introduce you to them!"

This surprised him to the point the he broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Was this some kind of fate or destiny? Practically on the verge of death and he meets an angel. Such irony! To think just a moment ago he thought no one could have a voice as lovely as this boy's or even say the words he has been told. Yes. As long...as long as this boy is still alive then he himself has a reason to live. _I'll make him my reason. If it's him then I can believe…! Captain will understand. I know it. He's..._ Unconsciously, he places a hand on the said male's cheek, making the younger blush.

"Botchan! Botchan! Doko?"

The red color on the other's face disappeared and was replaced with a upset look. "Awwww, Gil and Sebby are here."

The honest disappointed voice made the him smile. "People you know, _botchan_?"

"Yeah... And don't call me that! I have a name you know!" Once again, the boy pouted.

"Botchan, the master is waiting for you!"

"Then tell me it." They locked eyes. "Tell me your name."

Blushing a bit, the young male nodded, his brown hair moving with him. "Shu. Ouma Shu."

A small smirk like smile caressed his lips. "Hajimemashite, Shu. You can call me..."

"Botchan!"

"...Triton."

* * *

><p><em>Keep me interested by reviewing and updates might happen faster~ (Yes A-chan I mean you as well!) Tell me what you think! Any predictions? Questions? Saa, just wait and see what i have in store for thee!<em>


	3. Prologue: Shu

Fate or Destiny?

Genres: action, yaoi

Summary: 10 years ago two young boys leading very different lives meet. Was this meeting fate? Destiny? Then years later they meet again when danger arises. What's going to happen?

Owns only: the plot (Gilbert and Sebastian as well as Guilty Crown belong to their rightful owners)

* * *

><p>Prologue 2<p>

—10 years ago—

_This world is mean. It's horrible._

_This isn't fair. Even though my life is great, it's unfair._

_People say the rich has it easy, but that's a lie._

_If I had it easy then why am I forced to do things I don't desire?_

"Botchan, we're almost there," comes the polite silky voice of the well groomed butler. The man had soft looking dark midnight hair that fell nicely into place and worked well with commanding red eyes. Vision locked and remained on the road as the small limousine made its turn. "If you behave I'm sure he'll take your opinion into consideration."

The addressed boy no older than 6, simply sighed for the nth time. "I don't wanna. He only cares about continuing the family line. Father and Mother tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen, so what makes you think he'll listen to me?" His hand fiddled with brown strands before settling on his lap as he spoke, his voice dry.

This time the male across from him spoke. "So do you plan on giving in?" Golden eyes strained for the attention of the younger. He shifted in his seat at the rare silence he received, and shook his head, wavy black hair following the movement. "Let me rephrase that. Do you have any desire to fight against the Master?"

"Of course I do, Gilbert." The answer was firm and surprisingly rational. "I want to marry the person I love; not some fake love created by arranged marriages."

Gilbert bit his lip. "I want that for you too. I only want what's best for you." He flicked his gaze toward the currently quiet driver. "Don't you agree, Sebastian?"

"Of course."

Why he have to go through such stupid things? _What a boring way to live._ It was like he was Grandfather's puppet. Some toy that the old man could use for entertainment and thrown away when finished. It was one thing that he managed to convince Grandfather to let him keep Yahiro as a servant in order to save him and that other kid from the brick of death, but to talk him out of this? Beyond impossible. _I hate him._ "Ne, Gil, Sebby, do you ever think that life is boring?"

"Boring? Not at all," Sebastian replied, turning around another corner. "It's most entertaining serving you, Botchan, and Miss Mana and Miss Inori."

"I'd that so..."

"Why are you asking?"

_Should've guessed they'd say that._ "No reason."

The red eyed butler glanced at the gas gauge. He seemed to be glaring at it from the younger's point of view. "Botchan, please be patient. You're going to have to wait a little longer."

"Fine with me."

Every second away from the geezer was heaven in itself. He should probably expect some lessons as well when they arrive. _I rather go through those violin lessons I mastered all over again instead of all that stupid political like stuff._ He was, after all, the son of a famous inventor and top government official. Grandfather would do everything in his power to make sure 'he wouldn't shame the family', but other than that he could proudly say he loved his family. Inori and Mana are wonderful sisters and Mother is very nice. They were so much fun to be with. Everyday felt like a party with them and his friends around. Life is generally great and fun but... _It feels like a dog running in circles. Or better yet, a broken record of some kind._

"Botchan, please stay inside this time. I can't afford to lose sight of you." Silence returned Gilbert's words as the man shut the door and went to talk with the other.

He casted his brown eyes toward the window, looking out. The rain has stopped. There were many buildings side by side, few having a small ally in between. Blinking a bit, he stared out again, unsure if he really saw movement just a second ago. There! He saw it again! With no more hesitation he quickly opened the door and ran.

The figure had fallen forward into a puddle. Water and blood were mixed together much to his horror. The figure was a young child with pretty shoulder length golden blond hair. _A boy? Or a girl?_ Taking a few steps forward he noticed the wounds on the other's body. As though on instinct, he pulled out some bandages that Gil always made him carry in 'case of emergencies' and took off his regal looking coat. Laying out the coat on the driest ground he could find he placed the bandages on it then adjusted so he could put the person's head on his lap. _Father says we should help others so I hope Sebby won't chew me out like last time though Gil will probably be just as hysteric. Oh it's a boy!_ His eyes scanned the face as he brushed the blond bangs aside. _I don't much about medical care but I watched Sebastian plenty of times. His breathing seems to be fairly stable so he should be fine once I stop the bleeding._ Carefully, as to not wake the injured boy, he removed the articles of clothing to display the wounds and a frown appeared on his face. _What exactly happened him? It's like he was attacked. Better not ask._ He pulled out a handkerchief and lightly dabbed the wound on the boy's chest and leg. Once the bleeding slowed down to a stop, he tossed the cloth aside and set to work on wrapping the wounds carefully.

"Nngh..."

"Oh. Are you awake? Daijoubu?"

Silence returned his question as he placed the extra bandages down. _I wonder who he is..._ He sighed and scratched his head. _I hope he isn't dangerous though._

"...Daijoubu?"

"...?"

_Well at least I got some kind of reply._ He then softly laced his fingers into the mass of golden blond hair. _So soft!_

"...!"

"Daijoubu? Can you hear me?" he asked worriedly upon hearing a strained sound leave the boy's throat.

The injured opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. He seemed to staring at the sky. Did he remember what happened to him? Those pretty now visible light blue eyes were closed again.

_He's ok... I'm glad..._ He leaned over, his shadow casting itself over the sleeping face.

The eyes opened for the second time. Those light blue eyes stated right at him and it felt like they could see right through him too. They were enchanting, pulling him in and making him unable to look away.

"You seem to be ok. I hope you don't mind but I used my lap as your pillow."

The face of the blond appeared to soften and a faint chuckle could be heard. "Arigatou."

_What a nice voice! Just like his eyes and hair!_ "I don't know how you ended up like this but please be careful," he said, a calm tone mixing into his words. His eyes glanced at the golden blond hair and began to run his hands trough it in a kind manner. The soft feeling was much different than when his brushed his sisters' hair. "You...have such nice hair. Much nicer than Mana's or Inori's."

"Mana? Inori?"

"They're my sisters." A image of the pinkettes flashed in his mind but soon disappeared when he noticed the other's expression change.

"Are you sure you should be helping me?"

_How could he ask such a thing?'_ He pouted with unintentional cuteness. "Why wouldn't I? Father is always telling me that we should help those in need."

"He sounds like a nice man."

The injured blond appeared more relaxed now and he inwardly smiled.

"He is! He's rarely home though but Mother plays with us on those days."

"It seems you have a wonderful family."

"Uh-huh! I'll introduce you to them!" A big grin formed on his lips at the thought. He wasn't sure why but he kind of taken a liking to this boy. However, the other surprised him by bursting into fits of laughter. "What's so funny?"

There was no reply to his question whatsoever. Instead, he could feel the strong gaze of the older boy piercing right through him. _So blue..._ Why couldn't he look away? Was he so entranced with ocean colored eyes that breathing felt impossible? No. He can't. _Father and Mother...! They would..._ His thoughts faded into the back of his mind upon the familiar recognition of a hand caressing his cheek. He felt his face instantly heat up. Lips parted as to say something but...

"Botchan! Botchan! Doko?"

The heated blush dispersed when the worried tone of his two servants–butlers, really–echoed in the area. At this rate they might get the police to search for him. His face fell. "Awwww, Gil and Sebby are here." _Didn't take them long. And their timing is impeccable as always..._

"People you know, _botchan_?" He was brought out of his thought and turned his attention back to the boy in his lap. The other had this amused like smile on his face, or was it some kind of smirk?

_It's that title again...!_ He hid a flinch at the authority the word itself held. However, he felt grateful at the sarcastic tone in which the elder used. Before he knew it, his lips formed another pout, "Yeah... And don't call me that! I have a name you know!"

"Botchan, the master is waiting for you!"

"Then tell me it." He felt their gazes connect; falling into place like slipping in the final puzzle piece. "Tell me your name."

_Maybe he isn't so bad after all..._ His face warm as a light blush touched his cheeks and nodded. "Shu. Ouma Shu."

Once more, the blond smiled, the end of his lips lifting into a tiny smirk. "Hajimemashite, Shu. You can call me..."

"Botchan!"

"...Triton."

* * *

><p><em>Well yes Sebastian and Gilbert from KuroshitsujiBlack Butler and Pandora Hearts, respectly, are here. I was too lazy to come up with two damn butlers so just decided to have them join the crowd. And NO this is not a crossover henceforth Sebby is not that sexy demon that everyone loves and Gil is...kinda the same._

_To clarify: (more details will be provided in the story~)  
>Gai (right now Triton) is living a very...pitiful life... Stained with fighting and pain as well as penniless...the captian being his only true parent or brother.<br>Shu on the other hand, is pretty much 99% naive. He has just about everything a person could want! The only downside is that strict grandfather of his._

_Interseted? I hope so! This is just the start! There is so more much more I have for the future!_

_See the review button? Click it damn you!_

_Gai and Shu: That's not going to help._

_Shut up! worth a shot..._

_Ja mata~_


	4. As Time Flies

Fate or Destiny?

Genres: action, yaoi

Summary: 10 years ago two young boys leading very different lives meet. Was this meeting fate? Destiny? Then years later they meet again when danger arises. What's going to happen?

Owns only: the plot (Gilbert and Sebastian as well as Guilty Crown belong to their rightful owners)

* * *

><p><strong>As Time Flies<strong>

...and they lived happily ever after. The end.

"What are you doing, Shu?"

A shadow was cast over the brown haired boy who was busy scribbling things down in a small notebook. He looked up to meet with the ocean eyes of his secret friend as he hid the rectangular object. "Nothing, Triton."

Raising an eyebrow, the blond sat himself next to Shu and glanced at the over, hair forming a small curtain. "Is it a diary?"

Triton recieved a pout as Shu gave a curt reply. "No, it's a journal. There's a difference you know."

"And what difference would that be?" Ocean azure eyes danced with playful amusement as they gazed at the boy of six years. "You better not say something like 'Diaries are for girls'."

"N-no! That's not what..."

The other burst into laughter at the sight of the embarrassed smaller who got caught red-handed. "Joudan! Joudan!"

"That was mean, Triton!"

Scoffing, Triton shook his head with a smile before leaning back and placing his weight on the palm of his hand. He cocked his head to the look at his friend with a thoughtful expression under a playful one. "I thought that archery teacher was mean. Or how you put it: 'a purple pig that should drown in jello' mean.

"Purple pigs are scary!"

"You, Shu, have the weirdest dreams sometimes."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I hate her." Shu muttered with an embarressed pout. "She cares about every little detail."

"Some people are like that."

Rolling his eyes, the brown haired boy tossed his now closed journal away and got to his feet. "Can we not talk about those things?" There was a small pause as Shu's features softened. "Being with you...makes me forget about all that 'young master' stuff. I hate it. Having to live up to everyone's expectations isn't the dream life people think it is."

"Ha! Neither is my life." Bitterness seeped from the elder's voice in unsatisfied distaste.

Shu blinked, obvious surprise becoming apparent. Despite all the time they spent together Triton hardly ever spoke about himself—past or present. Sure he let things slip a bit, but they were just little pieces; like a puzzle piece or a single book in a series. Shu always felt curious about it, though he couldn't bring himself to ask about it. "What is your life like anyway, Triton?" The question was out before he could stop it.

The eight year old blond could feel his body freeze up as his mind registered Shu's words. He wished he could have avoided this topic. One would say that he should simply lie, but how? How could he bare to let anything other than the truth be spoken in front of his first dear friend? Triton closed his eyes as he leaned his head back to bask in the sun. "Let's...save that story for another time."

"Alright. If you say so, Triton."

"Good. You'll know when the time is right."

"Haha. You sound like one of those prophecy people."

"Oh. So you mean like an oracle? Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not bald."

"That's reassuring."

* * *

><p>"'The fairy prince was the first fairy to ever think of her as an equal. Even though she had no wings, he would play and play and play with her from morning til noon.'"<p>

A quiet giggle interrupted the fantasy story. "I like that prince. He must mean a lot to the wingless fairy."

"Yes." Triton agreed. "I'm sure he is."

There was reluctant yawn then, "Triton, I think you could be that prince."

Laughing eyes turned their attention to the napping eight year old boy in his lap. Hands instinctually began petting that soft brown hair as he voiced his reply. "Oh? And why is that?"

"You're...accepting."

"If that's the case, then from my perspective, you're more like the prince than I."

"Then we can both be princes!" Shu exclaimed with a tired smile.

"There goes your childish side again. Sebastian will scold you when he finds out about it and our secret meetings."

"You mean IF he finds out."

"I knew I liked you."

* * *

><p><em>Few years later...<em>

_24 December, 2029_

Shu woke with a start at the sound of his angry uncle and grandfather leaving the house. It seems his parents finally got them off his tail with the whole 'perfect son' thing. For now at least. Knowing the old man, he'll be back after New Years.

"Shu?"

Sitting up in his bed, the brown haired ten year old made eye-contact with the second oldest child in his family—his elder sister, Inori. Her long pink hair reached low past her shoulders just like Mana's, the eldest. She was wearing her usual red sundress detail with yellow and flowers; it's what she always wore during the day on weekends.

"You awake?"

"Inori-nee..."

"I thought you wanted to take a nap so you could catch Santa-san tonight."

"Yeah."

Inori walked over from the doorway and perched herself on the softness of her little brother's bed. "Shu, are you ok?"

"Are those two gone?" he asked, flopping back, arms covering his brown eyes.

"Yes."

"They better be."

"Shu," his name came out as soft and concerned, "you shouldn't talk like that about Grandfather and Uncle. They're only doing what they think is best for you."

"No! All they have in mind is the family status and it's damned reputation!" _They should just drop dead!_

"Shu!"

"G-gomen." He clenched his fists tightly, the sheets barely preventing him from digging his nails into the skin of his palms. "I didn't mean to-"

His sister smiled as she placed a finger on his lips. "It's alright." Inori adjusted her position and pulled an envelope from her dress pocket. "Here, Shu. Mana-nee found this in the mail this morning. It's for you."

Almost cautiously, Shu retrieved the paper from the elder's grasp and turned it around in attempt to find who it's from. He hardly ever got mail; only from his to-be-fiancé and his father when he was away on some business trip. They were easier to use in long distance communication when in no Internet zones. _But why would he?_ Shu thought as he gaped at the name inscribed on the back: TRITON.

He instantly opened it with haste. Brown eyes scanned the sheet of paper and a grin formed shortly after. He looked back at the smiling face of his pink haired sister and throw over the covers. "Get me Yahiro."

"Yahiro-san?" Inori shrugged off her own confusion and left the room for her brother to dress in search of the said 'servant'.

~n.n~

"Shu, can you slow down?" The strained shout of the lighter browned haired boy prevented the other from taking another step.

"But, Yahiro, Triton will get mad if I'm late!"

The taller of the two panted as he stepped into place with his master. "That guy obsesses over you too much."

Shu shot Yahiro a glare. "He does not obsess—we're just really close. Mataku. You two are always fighting. Can't you two just get along?"

"NO."

Yahiro discovered Shu's secret meetings with the older boy one year ago by accident. Upon having met, both Triton and Yahiro fought over the young master—specific details unknown. The twelve year old preteen never got along with the blond since then. It was cat and dog with them every time; a routine one could say. When it came to Triton, Yahiro would often get overprotective. He would insist that the younger should stay away from 'this guy who he barely knows' and should stay by his side. Something along those lines at least. The only reason Yahiro didn't inform Gilbert or Sebastian was because Shu agreed to bring him along.

"Pleeease! I want to spend a happy Christmas Eve with him."

Yahiro groaned. The younger master was too persistent not to mention–Forget it. How could say no to those eyes? "Fine. At least tell me where we're going."

"To the church!"

~n.n~

Triton took a deep breath as he leaned against the alter of the large church. Well, to the eyes of a thirteen year old it's relatively smaller than he once thought. The window panes had lovely stained glass made up of many colors and pews carved from soft wood. There were Christmas decorations just about everywhere and they really brightened up the place.

His eyes explored the area on their own as his felt himself release a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. His nerves were starting to get him. Leaning his head back to meet the alter's parallel side, Triton momentarily closed his eyes before turning his attention to the large double doors a couple yards away. 'Today's the day. I'm going to tell him about my psychic abilities. I hope he won't react to badly.'

For as long as Triton could remember he could do things beyond the normal human talent. Things as such exchange thoughts and move objects—without touching of course. It might sound fun and cool those who don't have it, but it made life a living hell for him—until the captain took him in at least. "What use are these powers if I have nothing to use them for?" He found himself voicing his thoughts as his gaze landed on his hands.

"Mitsuketa."

"Who's there?" Triton was on his feet in seconds. One could never be too careful, especially if they were part of the infamous Funeral Parlor. _Where-?_ His azure ocean eyes locked with scarlet ones which belonged to a pink haired girl he never seen before as she hung over one of the pews.

"You must be Triton, Shu's _friend_." The tone was colored with the sound of disgust and hate.

Hearing his name leave the mouth of an unfamiliar person put the blond on his guard. "So what if I am? What's it to you anyway? How do you know Shu?"

"What a stupid question. I'm my dear Shu's older sister, Mana." The grin she wore foretold signs of what's to come as she took periodic strides towards him. "I'm sure he told you about me."

_Mana... Oh! She's the sister that dragged Shu everywhere she went. I believe he said she even 'proposed' once._ "A little."

"A little?" Mana's sly expression changed to a confused, angry one. "That's not right. He loves me yet why does he talk more about you than he does of me?"

This surprised the thirteen year old boy greatly. "He does?" The very thought brought heat to his burning cheeks. Shu had continued to think of him even after their secret meetings. Triton's eyes widen upon coming to realization. _How did she know?_

"Much to my disdain. Sometimes when I go to his room, I'll overhear him talking to that Yahiro guy about some boy named Triton. Originally I planned to let Grandfather deal with you, but I decided that it would feel a lot more satisfying if I dealt with you myself." Mana's lips curled into a grin that could easily resemble the Cheshire cat's as she pulled something out of her expensive coat pocket.

He wasn't one to show any kind of anxiety despite the recognition of the object in the girl's hand and simply continued to stare her down. "How did you know we were meeting here anyway, _Miss Mana_?"

"You have no right to say my name!"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"You should really do something about that foul mouth of yours. I don't want tainting my dear Shu anymore than you already have."

"He isn't yours!" Triton sent her a death glare. _"Now answer the question."_

"Fine, if you want to know so badly then answer this: Who do you think sent the letters in the first place?"

Triton stayed quiet as his mind slowly registered the words of the pink haired girl. "You sent one to Shu as well."

"Correct." The echoing sound of her footsteps stopped when she stood no more than a mere two feet from blond. "I need him to realize–to wake up–from the spell you cast on him!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did! You stole my Shu from me! I won't allow anyone else to have him!"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Lying won't make things any easier for you!"

BANG!

~n.n~

BANG!

Shu froze, startled, at the noise which rang in his ears as he neared the church. He could've he heard this noise before... One thing he knew for sure was that it wasn't a good thing. "Yahiro, we have to hurry!"

"Shu! We can't! If anything should happen to you-!"

"I don't care! I'm worried about Triton!"

"Forget about that guy! You have me!"

"I won't! He's special! You could–no...No one could ever replace him!"

"But he isn't right for you! Who knows what kind of person he really is. For all you know he actually plans to assassinate you or your father!"

"Then so be it!"

The two fell into a steady silence. Yahiro'e eyes locked with the determined brown ones of the youngest Ouma and sighed. He could tell that no matter what he said he wouldn't be able to change Shu's mind; the boy's stubborn. "Fine. I'll drop it for today. You can go. I'll visit Jun instead."

With that said Shu smiled, thanking him, and rushed to the building's doors, pushing them open. What meet his sight shattered him. The brown haired ten year old visibly shook as his took in the scene of his sister having his injured friend at gunpoint. That's right. He now remembered where he that sound before—it was when Gilbert protected him from the armed kidnappers. However, this time... This time...! "Triton!"

The two on the other side of the room turned at the sound of his voice. Triton's ocean eyes were wide and filled with worried and scared emotions while Mana's seemed to reflect something else. Everything was still and quiet; it was as though even a single movement or sound would cause the world's end.

"Shu~ I'm so glad you could come!" A happy yet sadistic smile appeared on the lips of the young female.

"Mana-nee, how could you do this to Triton?" His voice sounded hurt and his heart felt like it was being squeezed ever so tightly—it was in pain. Shu could feel every inch of himself wanting to scream out the name of his friend.

"How could I? It's simple! This...worm has taken you away from me!"

"Don't call him that! I'm with him because I want to be!"

"I won't allow it!"

As if knowing his sister's plan, Shu ran forward, down the aisle and planted himself in front of Triton. He showed no sign of standing down from his position and boldly met the elder's bewildered stare.

"Why, Shu? What is it about him that would make act like this?" Mana cried out in frustration. "Why can't you see he charmed you?"

Shu returned her words with a glare. "I am not 'charmed'! I'm doing this because he's fun and kind and...and ILOVEHIM!" The last bit came out rushed as the boy blushed and the others just barely managed to catch his words. Within a few seconds he felt something touch his back. Glancing over his shoulder he could see Triton's exhausted form and forehead pressed against his mid-back.

"I love you too, Shu."

They both seemed to be smiling softly, savoring the tender moment. The air was comforting and romantic as the two traveled to their own little world.

Then in seconds, it was destroyed.

"NO!" Mana was furious. Her eyes clouded over with rage as she threw the loaded weapon at the window and completely shattering it. "I won't allow! Shu is mine! He belongs to me!"

Her screams were soon followed a loud rumbling sound when the earth began to shake. The two boys clung together as the church itself started to crumble, threatening their safety. Windows broke, cement became fragments, pipes sprayed water, and fires started along the sides, resulting that the building won't be standing for very much longer.

Triton held the smaller boy closer to his chest and tightened his grip. "It's ok, Shu. I'll protect you." _I can finally put these cursed powers to good use._

"Triton..."

"Get your filthy hands off him!"

"No don't!"

"He's mine!"

"Only in your insane dreams!"

"I'll make them a reality!"

"Not while I am here!"

"That can be fixed. I can re-arrange that right away!"

What happened next went all too fast.

The roof gave way and gravity pulled it down toward the surprised children below. With not a moment to spare the three aimed to escape. Triton moved in time and didn't have a scrape on him. Unfortunately, the Ouma siblings weren't so lucky. Mana was instantly crushed and Shu...his right arm got caught under some stone and was beyond fixing.

The blond bit his lip as he bent down next to the boy as the shaking came to a stop. He closes his eyes and focused. Focused. Focused. After a short while he could sense the piece of cement move to his will, floating away from them only to be dropped somewhere else. Triton opened his eyes to see Shu's pained expression vanish. The younger boy shot up seconds later and cried out as the pain resurfaced, wanting nothing more than for it to disappear once more. Brown eyes took in the completely destroyed building along with the rest of the scene and fell into shock.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Triton felt a rush of sadness and anger. Sad that he wasn't able to protect Shu and angry that he had the ability to do something but couldn't. He had to get stronger. He needed to be able to completely control his powers. And to do that, he would have to stay away from his beloved ten year old and devote himself to the Funeral Parlor. Taking a breath, Triton relaxed himself and leaned down to kiss Shu's forehead. "Wait for me, Shu. I'll get stronger, then I'll be able to protect you no matter the danger." And with that, Triton vanished, leaving the dazed boy in the hand of the paramedics.

Shu fell into a coma that lasted a month and when he awakened... He remembered nothing.

* * *

><p><em>25 December, 2029<em>

**Japan Newspaper**

Christmas Eve Tragedy  
><span>Lost Christmas<span>

Injured: 364  
>Deaths: 578<p>

Cause: _**unknown**_

* * *

><p><em>Sa-chan: This was more of a filler than a chapter. The REAL story starts now! For those who wanted to see 'Triton' take over the Funeral Parlor, you will get to see it eventually. I'll tell you this: there will be MANY flashbacks concerning Gai rather than Shu, but there will be a few consisting their time together. The two moments before Lost Christmas was actually me being bored so don't take it to heart. Also, I kinda got lazy at the end. Sorry! Forgive the OOCness as well please~<em>

_Now as for the time line:  
><em>_Prologue: Gai is eight. Shu is five.  
>Moment 1: Gai is nine. Shu is six.<br>Moment 2: Gai is eleven. Shu is eight.  
>Lost x-mas: Gai is thirteen. Shu is ten.<em>

_Sa-chan: Any questions?  
><em>_Yahiro: Yes. Can I go now?  
><em>_Sa-chan: Is the story over?  
><em>_Yahiro: No.  
><em>_Sa-chan: Then there's your answer~  
><em>_Yahiro: *mutters* Demon...  
><em>_Sa-chan: Did you say something?  
><em>_Yahiro: Not at all. Just telling the readers to review! Review please!  
>Sa-chan: A-chan, that means you too!<em>


	5. Present Time

I'm Back And Ready For Action! EOCs, Finals, And Projects Are Over And School Is OUT! My Grades Are Awesome And I Passed The HSPE :) So I'm Feeling Motivated! Onward To Story Time! Thanks For All Your Support!

I'm excited to announce the first actual chapter of _Fate or Destiny?_ though it's not very long^^; ENJOY!

Just a note:  
><em>Thoughts<em>  
>※<em>Flashbacks<em>※

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviews and support!<p>

_butter_ - Haha thanks! I'm glad you like it!:)

_mabufu_ - Here ya go!

Furenism - You are? Welcome then! I really hope you continue to enjoy this fic^^

Atokibe - Yes, it's mine too^^

kate-sama - Thanks so much! I would have update sooner but my brothers hid my laptop so I would study for finals and all *fumes* Anyway enjoy!

god of all - Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Present Time

**8 March, 2036**

**Tennouzum First High School**

"Shu!"

The said male turned at the sound of his name. "Oh, Hare! Good morning."

"Good morning to you too!" Brown curls bounced as a pretty young brown eyed girl jogged up to the Shu, falling into step beside him as they walked down the corridor.

"How have you been?"

"Good. I heard about your father's latest achievement. He's really amazing!"

"Haha. Yeah, he is." Shu adjusted the strap of the messenger bag and smiled. "Have you seen Yahiro around? He promised to help me study before class."

"Um," the girl thought for a moment, thinking back to earlier, "I think I saw him speaking to the President."

"Arisa?"

"Yeah. Something about a party. It's probably for the upcoming festival." She replied, expression deep in thought. "Doushite?"

Shu shrugged. "Nothing important. I wanted to tell him that I'm staying after school today, but I guess I can tell him later."

"You have plans?"

"I'm just helping Ayase and Tsugumi out," the male returned. "They need me to help with organizing some things."

"You three seem close."

The brown haired teen blinked as his pace slowed. "I guess...we are. I never even noticed." He paused, pondering something. "You know, Hare, I can't shake the feeling that they here for a reason."

Shifting the books her arms, Hare stole a glance at the fifteen year old. They have known each other for a while, since middle school in fact, and quickly became close friends along with Souta. She always felt closer to Shu though since he reminded her of the king in the kind king story. However, much to her discretion, she has never been able to tell him her feelings. One reason was because of nerves and the other being...

"Shu!"

...her, her crush's fiancé.

Shu stopped short and greeted the approaching blond with a smile. "Good morning, Arisa."

Reddish-brown eyes looked over the two then stayed set on male. "Hey, Samukawa-kun is looking for you."

"He is?"

The Kuhouin heir nodded, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulders. "Yes. He seems worrying about that right arm of yours, too."

"He should worry over Jun more than this 'experimental arm' Father made for me." He spoke quietly, staring at his gloved right hand as he opened and closed it. "It works like a charm."

"You had that since you were ten, right?"

"Yeah."

"Your father told me that you don't remember anything before that age. I also heard that it was because the shock from the Lost Christmas's earthquake. You barely survived after all."

Nodding, he stuck the hand into a pocket. "I don't remember much of that time though."

"I see." The independent female thought over the newly attained information. "I wonder if anyone else suffered the same way."

"What do you mean?" asked a black haired male with dark eyes joined the group in the hallway.

"Lost Christmas didn't just happen in this area of Japan but throughout the entire country. All kinds of disasters occurred: floods, fires, earthquakes, and even a tornado," the blond clarified matter-a-factly.

"Seriously? That does sound pretty traumatic."

"Hey, Souta, what do you think caused it?"

The said teen's eyes sparkled. "Aliens."

"Aliens?" Arisa rolled her eyes. "Be serious."

"What? I am!"

Shu shook his head, laughing a little. "Let's go class."

The other three nodded but made no movement to do so, allowing the teen to leave on his own. They remained quiet until they were sure he was out hearing range. Once he was gone, the group seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Shu," Souta began, "is talking more than he did back then."

"Yes he is." A wistful expression formed of brown haired female. "He was very quiet after the shock."

"I guess that was temporary."

"Well, he's still very antisocial and avoids getting in others' way—just not as much."

"Yeah."

"What I don't get," reddish-brown eyes flickered from one person to the other, "is his muttering when he was unconscious."

The two dark haired students stared at the blond female, bewildered. They known Shu for a long time but not as long as Arisa it seems. They both heard about Shu's 'little' incident and whatnot but not very many details.

"What are you talking about?" Souta asked.

Her expression changed as she tilted her head, eyes dazed yet focused. "He was in the hospital for a month after the event and as his fiancé I was expected to visit him. While I was there the adults left the room, leaving the two of us alone..."

※  
><em>Young ten year old Kuhouin Arisa sat quietly beside the occupied white hospital bed. Within it laid an unconscious brown haired boy who she knew would one day marry her. His eyes remained closed and breathing continued at steady pace; it was as though he was simply sleeping and would wake up any second now. However, that was not the case. In actuality, the boy had been in a coma for over a week now and showed no signs of ever waking up. Even the doctors said he will most likely never wake up. Arranged marriage aside, Arisa liked him—as a friend, that is. The youngest Ouma always had a sunny smile that seemed to just pull you in and his fun attitude could easily make you laugh.<em>

_Hesitantly, she reached out and brushed her hand along those brown locks outlining his sleeping face. 'He will wake up, right?' The small female laid on the bed while staying seated in the chair. Her eyes fluttered shut and she soon found herself dancing in the world of dreams._

_"Go...men..."_

_The sound of the familiar woke the girl instantly. Arisa shot up, eyes drowned in hope. _Shu!

_His eyes were shut tightly and there shortened breathing intervals, as though he were suffering. "For...give... me..."_

_She knocked over her chair as the she got to her feet. "Shu...!"_

_"I couldn't... Our promise..."_

_Speechless, young Arisa froze in place. "Shu?"_

_"Gomen...nasai...Triton..."_

_"Tri...ton...?"  
><em>※

"Triton?" Hare asked, uncertain if she heard right. "As in King Triton, the mermaid king?"

"I don't for sure, but that's a definite possibility," pondered the Kuhouin teen. "I considered that as well."

The male in the group listened quietly then questioned, "Did he say anything else?"

"No. Not one word for the rest of the month."

"What about when he woke up?"

"I asked him about it but he had no recollection of anything whatsoever."

Pigtails swung back and forth as brown haired female shook her head in confusion. "Then... What about Yahiro-san?"

After a moment of eerie silence, Arisa frowned. "That guy knows something."

"Eh?"

"I asked him about it and he said something along the lines of 'Never ever say that name in front of S–the young master. It'll bring more problems than it's worth.'" Her fingers motioned quotes as she spoke.

"It's probably some candy."

"I love candy."

"Yeah! From Germany! Or France!"

"It sounds more Greek."

"Eh? You think? Well, I don't care either way. Candy is candy."

"Maybe," Arisa admitted, unsure. Her express relaxed and tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I should get going. There are some council that needs to be done." She gave a small wave then promptly left.

"I bet L would eat it."

Hare laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's get to class."

* * *

><p>Shu stared out the large window past his own reflection and at the bright world outside. The view screamed happiness and paradise as the sun nestled in the far distance, shining its warm spring rays down onto the planet, shadows casting themselves nicely against the city's busy form.<p>

His lingering gaze landed on the large stadium resting no more than a mere mile away from the hell known as school. Today Inori is supposed to do a recording for the theme song of some show called Guilty Crown and was currently on leave from school—hence the empty chair next to him. It seemed as though his sister was getting more and more work lately. Inori always seems to enjoy working, or at least, that's what her manager says. He has hardly seen her at all this week; his father and mother as well.

The mother of the family, Ouma Haruka, is actually his stepmother. However, unlike those classic mean stepmothers, Haruka has a kind and fun personality though she's usually busy at work—whatever it is. Haruka doesn't talk about her work much (their father appears to know though). Shu does know that one of her jobs is as a model. (Her side job of being the knight protecting her son from the evil family head, no longer valid due to the old man's death. Shu inwardly happy danced when he found out.) Most of time she arrives home late, yet she does come home more often his father.

Ouma Kurosu, his father, on the other hand, is practically never home. Which is understandable of course. The job of a scientist and high-up official would be time consuming indeed. Despite that, Shu knows that his father loves him and the family more than his research even if the man stays late working. For the past month his father has been unusually stressed and busy though.

So now he mostly eats breakfast and dinner alone—not that that ever really bothered him. It was just part of the normal routine life created for him. This was his daily life. A everyday boring life which everyone had expectations of. Well, he had his friends; that he is thankful for. They supported him even though he was without a past. Or his memories, is another way to say it. Maybe they have problems of their own?

Speaking of which... _I still have help the girls after school today. I hope it won't take too long._

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Some Lab<strong>

"Ouma-sensei?"

The said male yawned, arms out wide in a stretch. He leaned his chair and looked behind him when he recognized the voice of one of his subordinates. "You called?"

Unable to resist, the younger man raised an eyebrow as he stifled his laughter only to shake his head. An expression of seriousness took place as the long black haired subordinate handed Ouma Kurosu a paper filled folder, saying, "You might want to take a look at this, sir."

Now it was Kurosu's turn to raise an skeptical eyebrow, but squired the object anyway, opening it the minute it was in his grasp. What was inside is not what he expected at all! Face paling, he glanced up at the young man you shared his worried gaze. "They're... They're not _seriously_ continuing the project, are they?"

"At this point it's hard to say but the possibility isn't low."

Flipping through the sheets, his mind came up with another question. "When?"

"Huh?"

"When did they start it up again?"

"We're not sure, sir, but we believe some time _last_ month."

The room tense silence was shattered for the older scientist's fist collided with his desk with a simultaneous "Damn!" and surprise gasp of the other.

"I can't let this happen!" Kurosu growled out.

"Ouma-sensei! Onegai*! Ochitsuite**!" exclaimed the black haired male in vain attempt to sooth the seething scientist. Once he made sure Kurosu was calm once more, he leaned against the wall adjacent to the desk with an exhausted sigh. "Right now we can't risk losing to our emotions. We have to tread carefully. If we don't then the situation you take a turn for the worse."

"...You're right, Ren. I apologise."

Nodding, Ren continued, assessing the situation, "None of us are positive but the probability of the project being used for…questionable things is rather high. After Lost Christmas occurred—"

Ah yes, Lost Christmas; the biggest chaotic and tragic event since the start of their advanced technology—which usually protects them from anything. This very event did indeed happen 'country-wide' just like the rumors suggested, however, there's actually more to the story. More in which is not to the public... They, in truth, did know was caused the horrible event, and was a cause that Kurosu wasn't the least bit proud to announce. After thoroughly investigating what happened, they all came to same conclusion. Ouma Mana had triggered it all.

You see, the young girl was gifted, like many others, with unique abilities one might recognize as psychic powers. Aside from 'magicians', bullies, robbers, and etc, these people don't use their powers in public to avoid unwanted attention.

(Understand that psychic powers and abilities are _nothing_ like superpowers (a common mistake). They're usually used by using the mind not some kind of spell of some kind. One could say that superpowers 'branch off' of them though. Too bad they don't exist.)

Anyway, Mana's abilities were strong and powerful since birth and when she lost control of her emotion that Christmas Eve, her powers went haywire as well. The result was on the front page on the newspaper. And yes, Inori has abilities of her own, though they 'lie in her songs'.

"—their meetings increased. Even your _busy_ father and brother-in-law were going."

"Hmmm. Now that I think about it... Yes they did. They stopped pestering me about great the boy could become. I remember they started gathering material, but at the time I thought it was for some other project."

"But it was actually for this one," said the younger, tapping the folder. "They did a good job hiding it from you. If Yamato and I weren't loyal to you then those rotten bastards would have gotten away with this."

Kurosu laughed at his subordinate's hate filled voice. "Arigatou, Ren."

"Glad I could help, but we're not out of the woods yet."

"Yes, I'm starting to wish I didn't agree of using the arm from the experiment to save my son."

The black haired placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the doting father. "There was nothing else we could do at the time."

"...I suppose you're right again, Ren. However, because of that they're planning on experimenting on him! I won't lie and say I don't understand why since I'm fully aware the abilities that arm holds but..."

"What do suppose we do, sir?"

With a small chuckle, the professor's face suddenly broke into a sly grin. "I believe it's time to give our friends a call."

"Them, sir? What if they don't want to help?"

"Oh they will. Their leader is a _dear_ friend."

"He is?"

"Sodaiyo. I guess you could say the current Funeral Parlor exists for solely Shu and the city."

* * *

><p><strong>A Certain Somwhere <strong>

Footsteps resounded throughout the halls as a certain long haired blond snapped his phone shut, entering the commons where everyone would be waiting. His commanding aura silenced the group, all eyes on his approaching figure, strong voice speaking out, "Prepare to move out. It's almost time."

* * *

><p>*Onegai = please<br>**Ochitsuite = calm down

Please review and tell me your thoughts! Criticism is most welcome! Once again thanks for reading^^


	6. Author Note

The following is an A/N. This is not a chpater unfortunately.

_My dear beloved readers,_

_**OH MY-!** I'm soooo sorry!_

_I haven't update since at least November! I dearly apologize for that. I have no excuse. Technically. I lost motivation then got it back only to encounter writer's block. Next I got…addicted to manga for days on end then grew lazy. I had plans to update but my laptop blacked on me. As in it wouldn't even turn on! They had to completely reboot it! Damn that pissed me off! My feelings toward tech are conflicted… Anyway, I got addicted to Harry Potter fanfiction. Couldn't remove myself from it for a month. (Anyone else a HP FF fan?) This month I was busy with performances and upcoming are conferences and an anime convention with a trip across the country right after. It'll be break that week but… who knows? Hwever, since today is my birthday I thought best to inform you guys on how updates are coming._

Rikkaidai's New Manager (RNM)_ – March-April_  
>Become Bewitched (BB)<em> – unkown<em>  
>Fate or Destiny? (FD)<em> – April-May<em>  
>The Prince of Night (PoN)<em> - April<em>  
>Mystery of the Missing Students (MMS)<em> - April<em>

_I can't give any more specific details since I have a couple distractions. One being the Harry Potter fanfiction that I'm working on and will be posting during summer. The other being my rather disappointing math grade… *headdesks* I hate math… Rather, I'm ok with math, but the homework and tests need to disappear!_

_Again! I apologize! I'll update as soon as I'm able!_

_The sincerely apologetic author,_  
><em>Sa-chan<em>

Note that this'll be taken down in April.


End file.
